ToS: 3 Girls and a Legendary Swordsman
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: That is not the actual title, but this is the new Patrick story, read well, cause it took a lot of thought for to think of what to do next, Read and Review
1. The Beginning

**Note: This is not the actual ending epilouge to Trifecta Destiny, so don't fret, this is an alternative story i made for Patrick, Sheena, Presea, and Taki so bear with me people. Enjoy, oh and this rated Mature, for Language, Violence, Nudity, and Slight Sexual Content (Cause no fanfiction wouldn't be awesome without any of these qualities). Oh if you wanna know who exactly Patrick and Taki are, go read "Trifecta destiny" first**

**Tales of Symphonia: Two Ninjas, an Axegirl and a Legendary Swordsman**

**Chapter 1: What happens next?**

It was a dark, clear, quiet night in Mizuho. The village torches were off and the only light was coming from the moon and the fireflies flying above the village. It was a week after the Ressurection of Martel, and the growth of the Giant Tree, everything was more alive and pure. The Desian were still in the world but not many were in rebellion, only those who cannot find something better to do with their lives, Cruxis was gone, Yuan deicded to go into Isolation, and of course Kratos went to live his remaining life on Derris Kharlan which was now lost in space...forever...

Patrick was sitting on a large rock, watching the fireflies glow brightly, it reflected on his slightly scarred face, the onyl thing on his mind now was what Colette told him a couple of days ago...

_**flashback...**_

"I'm sorry Patrick...but I can't go with you to find your friend..Lloyd and I made a promise..and the truth is..." Colette said witth her head hanging low, lookign down at her feet in sadness. "I still love Lloyd...and I would hate to see him hurt, if I didn't go with him...he would lose it, please I'm really sorry"

Patrick was about to explode in tears but he didnt want to be humiliated, so he just sighed and hugged Colette "I understand...plus Lloyd deserves you...I don't."

Colette couldn't hold it in anymore and she just bursted out in tears, but Patrick couldn't tell if she was sad..or crying for joy because he was letting her go "But I promise to always to be by your side whenever the world is in chaos again, or if yuou have any problems...cause you are the greatest friend I have ever had"

Patrick smiled and looked up at the sky, maybe it was best this way...

_**end of flashback...**_

Patrick sighed and looked back at the house that he and his friends were staying "Hmmm, either I can run away now, or I can wait for morning and say goodbye" He stood up and strapped his sword to himself, and hooked on his cape and button his blackend armor, and tightened his belt, and started to walk away, but then noticed two shadowy figures in front of him, one was about his height, and one was petite, and they were both women, he smiled at the two figures "You guys caught me...I guess you guys knew about what happenend..."

the taller figure came into the light and it was Sheena, fully dressed in her purple robe and tight black pants, and smiled warmly at Patrick "You'd think you'd leave without saying goodbye to your teddy bear" she said sweetly, and winked at him.

The other figure tugged on Sheena's robe and pulled her to get her out of seductive mode "Okay Sheena, we get it, you wanna be with Patrick, I think pretty much everyone knows" the petite shadow was Taki, in her usual fighter kimono, with her dagger attached on her belt. "Well you arent the only one, you have me and Presea right behind you in that line" Taki said jokingly.

Patrick laughed at the two ninjas and then looked around "Speaking of Presea, where is she?" he asked while looking around for more shadows, but then feels a tug on his cape, and looks behind him and sees the pink haired tween right behind him with her axe strapped to her back "Good evening Master Seymour" she said with a light blush on her face.

Sheena and Taki tilted thier heads and both said "Awww, so cute"

Patrick smiled at the 3 girls and then it hit him "so uh...what did guys want, if you mind me asking?"

Sheena walked up to him and put her arms around him "Well...Colette told us what happenend a couple of days ago, and we thought of what we wanted to do..and we all decided...we wanna go with you..."

Patrick was taken back by this and looked at the other women, Taki smiled happily, and grinned at him, and Presea, smiled lightly, and nodded. Sheena looked up at him, and smiled warmly "We wouldn't want you to be all alone on this new journey of yours." She said warmly, and held Patrick closer to her body "Cause...I just dont know what I'd do without you..er I mean you without me...heheh" she said blushing beet red. Patrick just griinned and tickled Sheena "Ooh I know what you said...you can't hide secrets from me lady" Sheena bursted out in laughter and fell to ground with Patrick on top of her tickled her tilled she started to tear from laughing too much. Taki decked Patrick and tickled his stomach "Back off of my buddy", Presea just sat there and watched the older teens have fun, but Patrick looked up and picked Presea up and placed her on his shoulders, she giggled and rested her head on his head, she then whispered lightly "I love you...Patrick", Patrick looked up, cause that was the first time in months that Master wasn't in front of his name. "I love you too Presea" he said quietly hoping the other girsl would deck him for not saying that to them.

Sheena stood up and then pulled herslef together "Okay so Patrick..whats your decision, want some company, or you gonna go alone?"

Patrick looked at the 3 of them, and wondered if this was something he wasn't gonna regret, he smiled and nodded lightly "yea...you can all come along" Then the next thing he knew he was brought to ground and being hugged and kissed all over. "Alright, alright, alright girls stop, before i get into this too much" he said trying to breathe. the girls giggled and got off of him, Sheena grinned "you know what he's right...we can't do this out here, grab his legs and arms" Taki and Presea grinned and, the three of them started to pick him up. Patrick was now completely immobile and just let them carry him away, cause at this point, he didnt want to say no to anything to them. They carried him to his room, which was simple since its the first room in the house...and well...do I really need to explain?

The next morning, Genis knocked on Patrick's door "Hello?...knock knock Patrick...breakfeast? knock knock Is the others in ther with you, cause I can't find Sheena, Presea or Taki anywhere..." He then decided to open the door "Patrick, cmon man..its the last day, get up you..." Then stopped and saw a group of three naked girls, and shirtless, but with boxers on, Patrick. Genis was beat red, and closed the door "Uhh I'll come back later..." then ran away into the kitchen.

Zelos was sitting on the floor wathcing TV, when Genis ran past him, and then pulled him back "hey little man..whats up...had a nightmare?" Genis was still moving in the air, and then looked back at Zelos "No...but it was very...bare..." the pulled himself off and ran back into the kitchen. Zelos was confused and noticed most of the group wasn't here, so he decided to do what he did best, run into peopl rooms and wake people up, and he started with Patrick's room, so he barged in and yelled "WAKE UP!" The girls woke up in a hurry and didnt notcie they were nude, and Patrick slowly woke up and saw Zelos going beet red at the sight of the girls, and just ran off "Okay...that was bad..." The girls just nodded and fell back asleep.

End of Part 1


	2. The Journey Begins really

**Note: This is not the actual ending epilouge to Trifecta Destiny, so don't fret, this is an alternative story i made for Patrick, Sheena, Presea, and Taki so bear with me people. Enjoy, oh and this rated Mature, for Language, Violence, Nudity, and Slight Sexual Content (Cause no fanfiction wouldn't be awesome without any of these qualities). Oh if you wanna know who exactly Patrick and Taki are, go read "Trifecta destiny" first**

**Tales of Symphonia: Two Ninjas, an Axegirl and a Legendary Swordsman**

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!**

It was about 1 week after the Zelos incident in Patrick's room , luckily Zelos did not say anything, if Patrick could teach Zelos how to survive that. The Girls were now with Patrick on his journey to find his friend, but one thing was stopping them...how do they get there?

Sheena was sighing with annoyance that they have been walking from Meltokio, and spit out, "Patrick...why are we walking to Sybak...I'm dying without the help of the Rheiard..."

Taki bursted with laughter "Wow Sheena that's sad, you can take on a giant angel monster, btu can't walk to two different cities."

Sheena gave Taki dagger looks, but Presea gave Sheena sympathy "Taki, we have been wlaking all day, she has the right to say something.." Presea then looked up at the happy, yet very quiet Swordsman, "Umm Patrick, why are we going to Sybak, do we need some items, cause we could have just bought them in Meltokio."

Patrick looked down at Presea, and chuckled "Yea we could have, but I have someone to meet in Sybak, someone I used to work with when I was on my own journey way back, he moved to Sybak when the worlds united, to study on his research. He has something that he wanted to show me."

"What is it, a new set of armor?" Sheena said with annoyance.

"No...a set of wheels" He said happily.

Then the next thing he knew, he was being pulled by Sheena, and being clinged on to Taki and Presea.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T SAY SO, C'MON I WANT THOSE WHEELS!" Sheean said happily, and loudly, and dashing at incredible speed. Taki was compeltely dazed cause it's been a while since she was going this fast, and so was Presea. But Patrick, he could handle it, after all he can go this fast on wings, he just enjoys the walking.

---------------------------

After 10 miles of sprinting to Sybak, the team made it, and Sheena was passed out on the ground, inhaling large amounts of air. Patrick sighed at Sheena, and casted heal on her, cause he didn't seem to have much of a choice. "Sheena, next time, you got to know when to stop, or you would have died from heart rush."

Sheena sat up her knees and looked sad, with a finger in her mouth, to make her look cute. "Ok..I'm sorry."

Presea looked around for some new building, if Patrick's friend wa shere, then it would be a new building. "Patrick, where is this place that your friend works, cause nothing seems new."

Patrick pointed to a large gray building "He's in there, probably working on the vehicle as usual."

Taki then sighed "Is the machine actually done, or tell me he's tuning it up. Cause I don't think I can wait for this."

Sheena then tackled Patrick "If you tell me that you made me sprint to Sybak to a unfinished vehicle, so help me, I will rip your throat out, understand?''

Patrick muffled "Nhm Reawwy"

"Why's that?"

Patrick then poked Sheena's chest "Cwuf I canf bweaf!"

Sheena then looked down, and saw Patrick was between her...assets, then stood up and smiled with a bluch "Aww Patty Boy, if you wanted a pillow all you had to do was ask." She winked at him after her remark, but then got pulled by Taki to the building.

"Ok ok, less talking about sex, and more focusing on the transportation..."

"But I..."

"Now Sheena!"

Patrick opened the door and looked inside, and saw a short black haired teenager working on some gadget. Then the girls followed him inside, and Sheena then noticed the teen, and whispered to Patrick "Is that him?"

Patrick nodded and knocked on the wall, to get the kids attention..and it did, it made the kid jump, and drop his screwdriver.

"Geez, who in the right mind surprises me on a day like...oh my goddess, Patrick, hahah, it's been so long, how have you been man?"

Patrick smiled at the kid, and shook his hand happily "Not much, just wandering around looking for a friend of mine, oh let me introduce my group, this is Sheena, Presea and Taki." He said while pointing to each girl, they smiled happily, and bow to the kid with respect. "Girls, this Zack Tagamashi, the youngest technology man in the country."

Zack chuckled and blushed with flattery "Aww I don't know bout that but...okay yeah it's true..so Patrick, you never told you had quite the group, so which one is your girlfriend?"

Each of the girls blushed, and looked won at the feet with light smiles. Patrick then scratched his head happily "Ummm...all of them..."

Zack then fell to the ground with shock, "Holy Martel, Patrick what kind of action have you been getting on this journey of yours..."

Patrick then covered his mouth "Zack, enough about that, now where is this vehicle that you made for me?"

"Ahh yes, well then follow me." He said while showing them into the other room, in there was a large sheet covering some kinda vehicle. Taki looked up in amazement, so did Presea. "For once I might say this is my finest work, aight ladies and gentleguy, I present to you..." He unveiled the vehicle, which was a black, dunebug with a MagiTechno Motor at the end, with a glass swind shield, covering 4 seats, and a lot of controls. "The Midnight!"

Patrick was taken away breathlessly, and just stared at the car with glee, Taki was looking at every piece of the car with excitement, Sheena ran to the car and hugged it, she must have been tired of wlaing really badly, Presea...just shrugged, and smiled.

Zack then walked around the car, and explained it features to Patrick "The Midnight, is a well designed remade Desian car, with can turn into a car, a dunesled, a boat, and a plane. It's lodead with the latest weapondry, can reach a peak up to 200 MPH, and air conditioned interior with all leather seats, and has an advanced security system."

Patrick then looked inside, and smiled happily "Alright Zack, you really outdid yourself...so what do I owe you?"

Zack grinned and pulled out a calculator, and crunched in a bunch of numbers, and looked at a piece of paper, and then clearly stated "50, 000 Gald."

Patrick then losty his air, and controlled his brething, he then looked to see if Sheena wasn't looking, and the girls were ey boggling the car, and he quietly walked up to Zack and whispered "I'll make you a deal, I give you photos of Sheena in a bikini, and you drop the price?"

Zack then thought about it, looked at Sheena, and nodded, "Depends on how good the photos are..." Patrick then pulled out 3 pictures of Sheena, in her bikini, and Zack drooled with excitement, Patrick laughed in his head '_Figures...teenage boys and their fantasies_'. Zack then looked at his calculator again "Okay 10, 00 gald..how's that?" Patrick then shook his hand "You got a deal..."

1 hour later, the car was outside of Sybak, and Patrick was shaking hands with Zack, and saying good-bye. Taki was leanign against the car, waiting for Patrick to be done, Presea was adjusting her seatbelt in the car, and Sheena..was sleeping in the car. "Well Zack, best of luck on your work, I can't wait to see the gadget your working on."

"Well when you see your friend, call my house, I wanna know what your whole journey was like."

"Will do, take care"

Patrick then hopped in the driver's seat, Taki strapped herself in, and Sheena rose up from her nap, and sat next to Patrick. Patrick started the car, and drove fast across the conutry, beginning his new journey, Sheena then leaned against patrick, and pulled a bad move. "SHEENA! NO TOUCHING WHILE I"M DRIVING!" Then Sheena bursted out in laughter, and kissed his cheek.

Taki just sighed "OH boy..this is gonna be a long journey.."

Presea then nodded "I agree..."

End of part 2

Well I hope you guys like this part, oh it's time for a special reader's choice to how to end. You can vote who Patrick's end up with in the end of the story, Sheena, Taki, Presea, all three, or two of them in any combo. Vote now with a message, or place your vote in your review...yes, read and review.


	3. Feelings

**Note: This is not the actual ending epilouge to Trifecta Destiny, so don't fret, this is an alternative story i made for Patrick, Sheena, Presea, and Taki so bear with me people. Enjoy, oh and this rated Mature, for Language, Violence, Nudity, and Slight Sexual Content (Cause no fanfiction wouldn't be awesome without any of these qualities). Oh if you wanna know who exactly Patrick and Taki are, go read "Trifecta destiny" first**

**Tales of Symphonia: Two Ninjas, an Axegirl and a Legendary Swordsman**

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

The desert of Triet was vast, dry, and could fry anything in an instant without protection. But for the 4 this story is focused on, the heat is the least of thier troubles...

The group crashed into a bandit hideout, when noone was in it, Patrick and Presea left to get help from Triet, hopefully they had some technology by now. Taki and Sheena stayed behind to watch the car, and guard thier stuff as well. Sheena sat under some shade, and sighed with annoyance...

"Man..just our damn luck..we get close to a hotel and we get thrown into another holding situation..." She said with a tempertantrum, and held herself close.

Taki just bursted out in laughter and patted Sheena's head "Aww does poor Sheena hate the bad, evil desert?" she asked with a mother like voice

Sheena played along and looked down "Yes..I hate the desert, it's scawy'' she said in a baby voice.

"Well don't worry, Patrick and Presea should be back soon, and we can get out of the sun, so just keep a happy face."

Sheena then gave a sarcastic smile, and closed her eyes, thinking of Patrick, hoping he would be back soon, cause deep down, even though she acts like a female Zelos around him, she truly, deeply, and happily cared for Patrick, with all her heart. She wished it was only him and her on this journey, but she knew without Taki and Presea, She and Patrick would be dead already.

Sheena opened her eyes and looked up, Taki was asleep, and Patrick still wasn't back yet. She sighed and rose up from the shade and looked around, making sure there was any signs of humans, but noone...she started to cry, and crouched down _'Man...I wann get out of here an into a bed' _she thought to herself, and then heard some noises, she spun around and saw some bikes coming the way, she though it was Patrick and some people from triet, so she jumped up and down happily, and woke up Taki and pointed to the shdows coming, Taki smiled happily and patted Sheena's back, "See I told you they come back, it's just took time" Sheena nodded, and ran up to the shadows, but then stopped and gasped...'B-B-B...Bandits...Taki get ready!"

Taki heard the magical words, and pulled out her dagger and got ready for battle, Sheena pulled her cards out and prepared to beat the bandits to oblivion. The bandits came in clear sight, and they hopped off their bikes and one just laughed at the two girls.

"Well well well, we leave for a raid and come back to find out house wrecked, but we got two hot women in the fair share, so Jay how many seconds do you think it'll take to make them ours after a lil brawl?"

The other bike chuckled and pulled out a pair handcuffs, and a big shiruken from his back "I'd give it a minute or two, Brass"

Sheena then yelled back with a tough voice "Really I'd give you guys 30 seconds...to get beaten to a pulp by me and her.'

The bandits gave a sarcastic "Oooh' and then charged at them, Sheena jumped and stared to go all out on the one called Jay and another bandit behind him, and did her best to avoid the cuffs, cause once those were on her, she'd be doomed. Taki ducked the giant shiruken's attacks, and swung her dagger at Brass and the bandit with him, she got a hit on the other bandit, and went down, but gto back up and slapped Taki across the face with his backhand, with iron knuckles on. She fell to the ground, and got cuffed "SHEENA HELP ME!" Sheena turned and tried to punch Brass, but got cuffed by Jay from her open hand, and was cuffed her her hands backwards. The bandits tied the legs so they couldn't kick them and covered their mouths with tape. The bandits laughed and then looked down at the two tied women "Well let's see..." Brass pulled out a timer, and read the time "Oh...only 3 minutes, too slow, but hey, we got the prize anyway, so which one do you want?"

"I'll take the busty one, you get her.." They agreed and started to feel them up, Sheena scremaed in her head 'PATRICK GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!"

Then she heard another voice in her head "way ahead of you Sheena." It's was Patrick

As soon as the bandit ripped her robe open, she heard a bloodful scream, and looked up and saw the bandit has been hit in the eye with a fireball, he jumped off an ran around helplessly. She heard one word and sighed with relief "FRIECE DEMON FANG!" She then saw Brass get thrown back, and saw Jay start to run, but then heard "DEVASTATION!" and he got his foot stuck ina large crack in the ground from the attack. Sheena and Taki felt their hands go free, and they untied themselves, and looked up...they saw Presea gettign ready to punce on them. and a red eyed, aura showed, angry Patrick with his sword gripped in his hand tightly..they both heard a quiet but dark voice "You..bastards...trying to get your way with my loved ones...the price you pay for the act of rape...is" then he exploded with Aura and his wings expanded and turned a bright gold "YOUR LIVES!" he then hovered up and charged at the bandits, Sheena jumped out and down in joy "Go Patrick, kick their ass" Taki then shouted "You can do it!" Presea just smiled and blushed at him. Patrick took a couple of swings and killed the nameless ones, and then knocked jay with his sword into a giant rock, and that killed him, he then sliced off Brasses leg, and pinned him to the ground with his foot. Brass scream in pain and struggled to break free, but then looked up at the demon like swordsman..and then shaked with fear "W-w-why are you doing this...they are just a piece of ass, thats what they are to you..." Those were his lasts words, his head was split off by Patrick's sword. "Cause they aren't..know that on the path to hell you prick." He put his sword away, and ran to the girls and hugged them "girl's..I'm so sorry, I wish I came here sooner or you two wouldn't have been.."

Sheena closed his mouth with one finger and smiled "nothing happenend, you got here in the nick of time, and I'm glad you showed up now..cause you proven to be a better hero than before." She then hugged him, and cried in his arms happily. Taki and Presea looked at each other and were surprised.

"Wow..thats the first time I saw Sheena talk to Patrick lovingly without making a reference to sex." Taki whispered to her smaller pink haired friend.

Presea nodded, and whispered back "yea..but I wish it was me hugging him instead"

Taki nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick managed to get the car out, with the help of a gadget he was given in Triet, and they drove back, and checked in for the night at the hotel. Patrick sat in his room looking out the window, and watched the desert night moon shine brightly on the small town. He was thinking about a lot of things, his powers, the fight in the desert, his friend, and the women he loved deeply..but then recollected on the bandit's word..what were they to him..love was to be with one person...not three..so why did he fell this way, he was in love with each of them, no one had a better love, or a lesser love, they were all equal in his heart. He then heard a knock on his door, and he quietly spoke 'C'mon on in'

In came the small, pink haired teen with a long t-shirt, and pair of white panties underneath but they did not reveal themselves in anyway, and she smiled lightly "Umm hi Patrick...I was wondering if you wanted some company for tonight, cause today seemed a bit tragic for you...".

Patrick smiled lightly, and nodded. She sighed with relief, and closed the door behind her, and sat next to him. "So whats going on in your head Patrick?"

Patrick sighed with a slight sadness in his breath "Just whats gonna happen to me, us, and what happenend today."

"You shouldn't let what happenend today get in your head, you did the right thing and let the dark souls go to hell, what other choice did you have.."

"No it's not that...it's what that guy said'

Prsea tilted her head in confusion "You mean us being a piece of...glutteous maximus? Are we that to you?"

Patrick shook his head "No...you are all special to me, I mean Presea...you listen to my words, and know what to say at the right time, and we both have opened up to each other, every single thing about our childhood; Taki...she's a kind woman who knows how to treat a person right, and she knows how to make a good friend happy; and Sheena..."

Presea then finshed him with a smiling phrase "she's a woman who hides her true feelings with seductive feelings, but deep down cares and protects you at all cost."

"Bingo!" They both chuckled and Presea looked down and blushed and moved a bit closer to Patrick, and leaning her head on him, she then felt a warm arm go around her, and she smiled happily 'Just what I wanted...a loving embrace...' She thought to herself. "Ummm Patrick...?"

"Yes Presea?"

"You won't leave me will you?"

She felt a tighter embrace, and a warm kiss on her cheek "I'd take my own life, before I had thoughts of leaving you behind. I love you"

Presea smiled joyfully, and looked up at Patrick "I love you too...and I accept the fact that your heart also loves two other woman."

Patrick chuckled and laid Presea down, and held her close. Presea curled up in his arms and fell into a warm sleep. 'I'd give up becoming my true age, just to stay by your side...forever' She thoght to herself before falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena and Taki stayed for a while and talked about the experiences they had these few weeks on the journey. But what Taki wanted to really know is...did She and and Sheena both truly love Patrick...well mainly herself.

"Sheena...what do you think true love is to you?"Taki asked while brushing her hair. Sheena blushed and pondered the thought. "Well...truth..passion...caring..patience..understanding...and happiness."

"So does Patrick fit all those categories to you?"

Sheena blushed beet red, and looked at her friend "Wha wha what do you mean by that?"

Taki chuckled and pointed at Sheena's face "Aww come on, it's written all over your face, you are madly in love with the guy, cause behind all that seducing and flirting, there is a shy girl just waiting to come out and say the right thing..I saw that today at the desert, you truly showed a true love for him, not a sexual attraction. I know you Sheena, we've been friends for a long time, I can read all your signals."

Sheena sighed with surrender and held her red face "yea...I do love him, but it's just..when I see him...I just want him, so all that stuff just flies out of me...but I'm glad he accepts the flirts...I just wish that I can show my true feelings for him, and not look like a slut."

Taki smiled, but Sheena raised an eyebrow, "What about you chica...you love him too right?" she asked Taki with a smile

Taki blushed and looked around the room, but then nodded. Sheena now was confused "Well if you love him, then why are you helping me get to him?"

"Cause between you and me, you seem a better choice for him." Sheena shook her head, and said "Nah..you are, you are closer to his age anyway.."

Taki giggled but then pondered a though "Mayeb he can have both of us...but we can't exclude Presey, she's important to him too."

Sheena nodded in agreement, but looked at the time, and laid down on her bed "Well..time to sleep, we would want some energy for the trip."

Taki nodded and turned off the light, falling asleep..dreaming about the day when Patrick makes a choice on who he wants...Sheena did also...

But for Patrick..he was dreaming about his decision..he wanted all of them...nothing more...nothing less.

---------------------

**End of Part 3**

read and review..seriously..and vote for god's sake. 0.o God I'm gonna lose it if I don't get a vote.


	4. True Strength, The Reunion, The Choice

**Note: This is not the actual ending epilouge to Trifecta Destiny, so don't fret, this is an alternative story i made for Patrick, Sheena, Presea, and Taki so bear with me people. Enjoy, oh and this rated Mature, for Language, Violence, Nudity, and Slight Sexual Content (Cause no fanfiction wouldn't be awesome without any of these qualities). Oh if you wanna know who exactly Patrick and Taki are, go read "Trifecta destiny" first**

**Tales of Symphonia: Two Ninjas, an Axegirl and a Legendary Swordsman**

**Chapter 4: True Strength, The Reunion, and Her Choice** (Note...if you are confused with this chapter, read Patrick's first story first, it's called 'Zweihander Swordsman'..check it out)

It was a long...plain...clear path, on the boring road to Palmacosta, for the past few weeks, the group tried to go through every major city on the Sylverant continent, then the smaller cities...and if all else failed, maybe his friend moved to Tethealla continent, when they merged together. Palamcosta was the last place they have not checked, and hopefully, it would be the last.

Patrick stopped the car, cause they were no driving streets in Palmacosta, he stepped out of the car, and stretched his body, and gave a relaxing sigh.

"Ahhh it's feels so good to step out of there...5 hours of driving...can bring a pain to one's back.." He said quietly to himself. He turned around, and than gave a dumbfounded look...all 3 of them...were passed out. Patrick shrugged and decided to get some training done, so he sprouted his wings and flew to a farther place..not to disturb the slumbers of his friends. He stood on a large rock, and looked at the ocean sea, he took a deep breath of air, closed his eyes, and smiled.

_'The ocean sea...it's a treat, puzzle, and an obstacle to life...you must learn, love, and not be afraid of the water.'_

Then when his eyes opened, they were a golden yellow color, his body glew golden as well, and his wings expanded far. He then shouted out "Let my wings soar, and bring the dark spirits to their knees! Chaotic Move #4...The judgement of light...CHAOS RAY!" , his wings glew bright, and his arms glew as well. Patrick then lifted his arms to a large rock in the ocean, and then released the bright light from his arms and wings into a large blast of holy energy, and it hit the rock, and caused a massive explosion. When the explosion subsided..the rock was completely destroyed.

Patrick let out a heavy sigh, and fell to the ground fatigued..."Ugh...man I don't have enough strength yet...without her...I can't do it...I need her...Maria...where are you..?"

Patrick flew back to the car, and they were all still snoozing..Patrick sighed and gave a dumbfound look 'How is it that I do all the hard work..and they are the ones asleep...oh well I guess a little more time will do for now" Patrick walked to the large ocean, and dove in, still clothed, but he didn't get wet, he put a small layer of barrier around his body, so he could breathe, and not get wet.

Patrick swam downward till he hit the ground of the ocean, and sat down in a meditative pose.._'Hmmm if I can't do that maybe I can try...that move..'_

Haunting memories were in his head from his past..that move...was devastating, but if he wanted to prove himself a hero in the end..he needed to pull out all the moves, even the dark ones.

Patrick chanted quietly to summon this move ''For every Ying their is Yang...let the Yang rise from my body to cleanse the dark soul inside me..Chaotic Move...#2..." Then his body turned a dark red, and got bigger and bigger..then he yelled "CHAOS...BLAST!" Then the dark red energy expanded far and wide, and made an explosion of water on the ocean surface.

Then Patrick floated out of the water..in his dark mode..like the one from Triet..but it vanished and he landed on the ground without feeling wiped out. he then walked back to the car, and Taki was just getting up. Taki turned around rubbing her eyes, and saw Patrick and smiled lightly, "Good Morning Patty Boy...are we there yet?"..Patrick smiled and nodded "Yea...we just got here"

-------------------------------------------------------

After and fully woken, The girls and Patrick walked into the streets of Palmacosta and the people started to give them looks, like they were celebirties, Patrick looked back at the girls, and they were giggling, and Presea pointed at his back. Patrick then tired to get a glance, and saw green...his wings were still open...so he quickly hid them. People were whispering to each other.

'Is the caravan still going...is he the chosen?' 'I thought it was over..why is their a new one?' ,were the common whispers that Patrick heard and he just felt embrassed, and tried to hide himself between the girls, they smiled at him, and knew what to do, they stood around him to cover him, and they walked to the the city hall to find the Mayor.(A/N lol I forgot his name, i know its not Dorr, cause he got dead)

When they stepped inside, the guards noticed Sheena, and they let them pass. They stepped inside the Mayor's office, the Mayor smiled happily and shook Sheena's hand "ahh Sheeena, so good to see you again."

"Likewise..uh these are my friends Taki and Patrick..hopefully you recognize Presea." The Mayor looked down and smiled at her "Yes I rememeber her well. Nice to see you again."

Presea smiled lightly and nodded as a greeting. "So uhh what brings you to Palmacosta?"

Patrick then spoke up "Umm I was wondering if we could some info on a person?" The Mayor tilted his head in confusion, "Why..is there another madman loose?"

Sheena shook her hnads "Ohh no no, on a citizen..preferably a newer one..well they are...well um...Patrick who is it anyway"

Patrick cleared his throat "A woman between the age of 16-19, blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly short."

Sheena then was taken back _'Is he talking about Colette..I mean if he made us track around to look for her, he's gotta be ridiculous...but wait..Colette was there when Patrick aske dus to come...who is it?"_

The Mayor sat by his computer and looked through the description 'Hmmm can you give at leats a first name..?" Patrick then nodded, and then had flasbacks when he spoke the name.

"Maria.."

Then he felt a strong sense of mana flowing through his head, he felt the warm aura of Maria...maybe she was here...he only prayed she was.

The Mayor typed her name on the computer, and it then spoke **_'Searching for a blonde, blue eyed, young adult name 'Maria'" _**Then the computer gave a quick scan, and then they heard a beep, "**_Found 1 Match...Maria Somona, residing on 32nd East Main"_** Then Patrick was stunned, she was here...hopefully it was her. "Is that all today Mr. Patrick?'

Patrick snapped out of it, and then slowly nodded "Yea...yea thats it..."

---------------------------------------------------

They walked across town, Sheena and Taki were worried about Patrick, he was quiet the whole way there, Prsea was holdingonto Patrick's hand, so he didn't rush there, and make a big scene, she looked up at him, and smiled at him hoping he's smile back...but he was too focused. When they arrived at the building, Patrick started to walk towrads the door, Sheena tried to follow him, but Presea grabbed her hand, and shook her head..it was a signal to let Patrick go alone. They walked out of sight, but close enough to see what happenend.

Patrick sighed, and he was wondering if he should knock...he took a deep breath, and moved his hand slowly to the door, and then without thinking he knocked, and he moved his hand quickly back down, thinking he made a big mistake. But he then saw the door knob turn, and looked up...the door opened and he gasped lightly...the person was the one... the person had blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly shorter than him and she gasped lightly too.

The first words out of his mouth was "H-hey.." he didn't tell his mouth to say that, he then felt stupid, but then heard "H-hey..."

Then he felt an embrace from the girl and he smiled happily "Mar...Maria...I finally found you..this whole time."

Maria started to cry happily, and moved herself closer to him "I can't believe it...I was waiting this whole time...and you're finally here...I missed you so much" Patrick wrapped is arms around her and smiled with his eyes closed "I missed you too."

From the distance Sheena smiled warmly, Taki was crying at the sappy scene, Presea was too.

"He looks so happy now doesn't he?" Sheena said to the girls.

"Yeah...despite what we went through to get here...it was worth it to see him happy" Taki said back.

"Yeah...but...is the journey really over...I don't want it to end just yet." Presea said quietly.

Patrick looked back at the girls and smiled "Maria...you know that prophecy you gave me before you left that day?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Well I have three of them you might wanna meet, cause they wanna meet you?"

"Really, they're here...but I said four, where's the fourth one?

Patrick then looked down "Guess most of the prophecy wasn't true...but I'm alright with that" He then whistled to the girls "Hey guys..come on over here!"

They all focused themselves, and ran to their boy and smiled, Patrick then looked at Maria and the girls "Maria, this Sheena, Taki and Presea...my friends..family..and loves" They all blushed and then looked down with smiles. Maria giggled and then waved to them "Nice to meet you guys..."

----------------------------------------------------

They all sat down in Maria's house, and she served the group tea.

Sheena took a quick sip, then sighed "So...um..how do you know Patrick?"

Maria sat down and picke dher tea with a light smile "We used to journey together a logn time ago, I was Patrick's...uh trainer somewhat."

Taki then went a bit wide eyed "Wow. you must be a lot better at fighting if you taught Patrick his sword skills then."

Maria giggled "Oh no...not his sword..well I did give it him his older sword. I gave him his magical powers and his sphere."

Presea tilted her head "You're a magic user?"

"No...I'm uhh...a fairy..."

Sheena leaned a bit closer "I'm sorry what are you again?"

Maria blushed with embrassement "I am...a fairy.."

The girls then fell backwards in their seats, and looked at her in curiousity "But..you look like a human." Taki said with a confused voice.

Patrick then spoke up "She found a way to transform into a human."

Maria nodded and smiled "Yea...being really short was boring, and I wanted to have the same feeling as your race."

Sheena then was really confused "Fairies...don't have feelings?"

"We only had happiness and sadness...no anger, jealously, fear, none of those. But the feeling of happiness only focused on love and peace, I could not get happy about anything else, so I learned how to get this form, and now I can feel like a human, which I find a lot better than being a fairy."

Presea then thought of something, hopefully it could work. "Umm could you make a person a bit older, like two ro four years, if you can transform yourself?"

Maria then looked down at the little girl, who looked like she was 12, and smiled "yea, I can do that before I could transform myself."

Patrick looked down at Presea and was worried about what she planned _'Is she actually gonna...try to age herself..just to be with me?" _Sheena and Taki were wondering what Presea had in mind, they also though if she would age herself.

Presea then looked up with relief and fear "Umm..well I also have a problem, I am much older then my actual body, I'm 22 (A/N Changed the age, cause I have that power). but I'm trapped in a 12 year old body...I wanna change myself to a bit older age..like Patrick's age."

Maria then was stunned and looked at Patrick, and wondereed if she should "Patrick...is she serious?"

Patrick then looked at Sheena and Taki, and they accepted Presea's choice, and he smiled "I've known Presea for a long time, she is always serious on her choices."

Maria smiled with relief, and then placed her hand on Presea's head and then closed her eyes "Presea...you need to close you eyes, and open your heart and mind. Picture yourself at the age you wanna be, and I'll will grant the gift." Presea nodded, and closed her eyes..she pictured herself...17 years old...being held in Patrick's arm, and smiling happily in her thoughts.

Maria then hummed quietly, and chanted "The powers that lies within my enchanted spirit, I, Maria Somona, ask the spirits of mana, to give this girl, her heart's desire...'Ageeisa'"

Presea glew a bright white, and the group covered their eyes, cause it was damaging bright, when the light faded away, they opened their eyes, and then took a long gasp. Presea got a bit taller, about shoulder high to Sheena's height, and she filled out her hips, and her chest, a bti smaller than Sheena's as well, as her hair was longer, they lost thier spikeness at the ends and smoothend out. She opened her eyes, and looked down at her self, and she also gasped...she pinched herslef to make sure she wasn't dreaming...but it was real...she was herself...sorta...

"Patrick...I'm...me again...I'm 17...just like I wanted."

Patrick then smiled happily, even though he loved the younger one, he was overjoyed to see Presea so happy.

Sheena and Taki whistled at her "Whoa Presea, I always knew you'd be a late bloomer." Taki said with a funny tone.

Presea looked down and saw her...'Assets', and then giggled.

Sheena then giggled "But I think you need a bigger outfit though, hehe" Prsea blushe lightly, her skirt was very high and she pulled down as best as she could and then looked at Maria..."uhh can I get a new outfit please?" Maria giggled and pointed her figner at her, and her outfit glew, and it then covered her whole body except her head, and then it faded into a dark red, all leather outfit, and squeezed around her whole body. "How's that?" Maria asked. Presea looked at her outift and it was quite slimming, but it did hwo off her body a bit, btu she was fine with that. "It's fine, thanks Maria."

-----------------------------------------

Outside the group stood in front of the car, Maria looked at them and smiled "Well best of luck on your trips." She said happily.

Patrick then smiled and chuckled "Well, why not come with us, we can use a magic user like you" he said happily. Sheena and Taki nodded, Presea smiled happily. "yeah, plus I think we can guess you like Patty Boy too." Sheena said while giggling. Maria blushed and looked down smiling, while twidling her thumbs. "Well...hehe yeah...alirght Ill come with you guys, plus Plamacosta is getting boring anyway."

Patrick smiled happily "Well it's settled then..I think it's time we get to Meltokio, I got message from Zelos, he says he's got a party he's throwing for his...Ascention."

Taki tilted her head "Zelos is getting ascended in royalty? To what?" she asked shockingly.

Patrick read the note, and spoke while reading it "I, Zelos Wilder have invited my friends and family to celebrate my ascention to the title of Archduke of Thete'alla, my closest freinds, the people I traveled with for 4 years, you have a VIP inviting, because you help change me into a kinder person. You all will be knighted by Me and the King, So come soon, so I can provide you home for the week. Your RSVP will be determined if you show up. Bring a guest if you want."

Patrick closed the note and put it back in his pocket...and looked at his group "So..we're going right?"

They nodded happily, and hopped in the car, Maria smiled at Patrick, she loved how much he changed, he seemed like his whole life was complete now...he had a family now.

---------------------------------------------------

Later that night, when they stopped to camp out. Patrick and Maria stood by the lake, and Patrick looked at his blonde friend. "Maria...I'm having trouble using the last 2 spells..."

Maria looked up and knew, what he was asking for "You need the final upgrade right?" Patrick nodded, and Maria closed her eyes, and held his hands. "Now this one...don't be shocked foe the sudden burst of pain that you get when you get the power." Maria then leaned herself closer, and Patrick knew the ritual, and he locked his lips with Maria, and felt the energy pass through him. When they released their lips, Maria placed her hand his chest and it glew, then Patrick then felt the pain and then grunted and his whole body was stiff, and he then screamed in his head...this was worse than being stabbed by Mithos. When it was over, he saw his body glow a light blue...then it faded.

Maria looked up and smiled at him "Congrats Patrick...you now have the power of the true Chaos god, not the immortality, but his strength, speed, wisdom, and kind heart, all your powers will not deplete your energy, and the Dark Chaos is controllable."

Patrick smiled happily, and hugged Maria "Thank you Maria...how can I ever repay you?"

Maria gave a seducing look "Well remember when I left I said I would be more passionate with you when I got my human form. Well, I'm ready for you now."  
Patrick then blushed a beet red, but smiled back, and they went inside the hotel they stopped at, and...well..did the dirty deed (a/n this may be mature, but it aint lemon mature)..

Next morning they all got themselves together, hopped in the car, and crossed themselves to the next continent...pining to see their old friends after one year of this journey of action, love, and weird events.

------------------------------------------------

In the dark mist by the mountains of the broken Tower of Salvation, there came a bright light, and then formed a dark shadow...'"Bwahaha...I'm back...and coming for you Patrick...I want revenge for my death..twice...for I am Mithos...no one can stop me..." Then it vanished leaving a dark mist behind them.

**End of Part 4**

Well what can I say...the story is...NOT OVER, there is more, but the following titles after it will be changed, this is will lead to one massive blowout, so keep reading, cause there will be more action, love, humor, and drama along the way but will be in a new story coming soon.

Thanks for reading Act1, and get ready for Act 2 **_'Tales of Symphonia: The Powers of Love, Chaos, and The Demi-God'_**

Read and Review, and still vote for Patrick's choice..now including Maria, the answers will be in Act 2, bye for now!


End file.
